The Transformation of Harry Potter
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: ON HOLD-PERMANENT, PROBABLY When Harry's life is shattered by an unforeseen occurrence, can he fix it? Or will it just get worse? MM, HPDM, HGSS, Don't like, Don't read!
1. Birthday

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, im just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg, _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Birthday**

Harry stretched as he woke up. Suddenly, he jolted straight up and grinned, a maniacal grin to be sure. _It's my birthday!_ He thought in glee. _I can now officially do magic._ To celebrate his freedom, he _accio_'d his glasses from his bed stand. Pushing them up his nose, he sat up and looked around. The night before, he'd left his window open incase anyone sent him anything. Even though he was used to people caring about him enough to get him presents, he was still slightly surprised every time he received something.

Reaching forward, he grabbed the first gift off the pile. Opening the card, he grinned when he saw it was from Hermione. Putting the card next to him on his bed, he tore open the wrapping paper, then snickered when he saw what it was. Instead of the usual books, she had gotten him a supply of gadgets from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes ( A/N-hereafter referred to as WWW). He had extendable ears, sneakoscopes, and various candies that simulated sickness- perfect for ducking out of class. Placing those on his opposite side, he opened Ron's gift. The supply of chocolate from Honeydukes was overshadowed by the ticket the package contained. It was a ticket to a Wizarding London address, a realtor. The note accompanying the ticket read-

_Dear Harry-_

_Happy Birthday! Wish we were there, but since we can't be, we got you this instead. Ron was telling us how you plan to get your own house and this company is the best seller of wizarding estate in England. Hope you find something that suits!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny and Ron. _

Harry stared in disbelief. He had been saying that he wanted a place of his own, but he had just been thinking. But now that he had the means, he was defiantly going to go for it.

He gave the rest of the pile a cursory glance, and decided he could do without the fan mail, or Ginny's gift. He got up, filled with a sense of purpose. Using magic, he packed all of his stuff into his truck, the cast a spell which cleaned and made the bed. Casting a cleaning spell on himself, he then transfigured his clothes into something more fashionable. Stone-washed jeans hung dangerously low in his hips, and a Slytherin green tight tee showed off his eyes, and the muscles he'd acquired during Quidditch. Glancing in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. Tousled black hair, glowing green eyes, and a to-die-for build, he was sure to get anything he wanted from the ladies.

He could care less.

Looking around, Harry made sure that he had everything that was his, and had left nothing in the room. He looked at Hedwig, sitting in her cage, and with a wave of his wand, levitated it and spelled it to follow him. Levitating the trunk, he opened the door to his room and descended the stairs.

Though it was only seven o'clock on a Saturday, Aunt Petunia was already up and about. "Well, it's about time you woke up, boy. Now get in here and make some breakfast." Saying nothing, Harry just stood in the doorway. Scowling, Petunia looked up, her scathing remark dying on her lips. "What are you doing, boy? You can't use magic outside of that damn school of yours." Harry laughed then, and said "Yes I can. By wizarding law, I am an adult now, entitled to the full and unrestricted use of my magic. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and that you will hopefully never see me again." Petunia just stared. "But, but…" "Have a nice day, Aunt." Harry turned and walked out of the door.

Harry cracked his knuckles as he waited for the Knight Bus to arrive. He had wanted to do that to her since the first day he had come home from Hogwarts and been treated like a slave. It had been _very_ satisfying.

Suddenly, he heard a squeal of tire wheels, and looked up to see the Bus come careening around the corner. As it screeched to a stop in front of him, he levitated his trunk and Hedwig's cage from where they'd been sitting on the ground. The door opened and a new kid came off the bus. "Welcome to the Knight Bus my name is Nick and I'll take your luggage… You're Harry Potter!" The boy in question sighed at the familiar turn of the conversation. "Yes I am, and I need to go to…' realizing he'd forgotten the realtors address, he dug it out of his bag and read off of it "…56 West Banshee Alley." He looked up to find Nick still staring at his head. "Hello?" The boy snapped out of it and grabbed Harry's trunk. "S-s-sorry, sir. I was, uh..." With a sigh, Harry said "Don't worry about it."

The journey wasn't that long, and in less than an hour he stood outside the correct building. He looked up at it and raised an eyebrow. _This edifice was clearly modeled after Gringotts_, he thought with a smile. Going up the stairs, he opened the door to the office and smiled at the receptionist. She did not see that, however, because she was busily scrawling something across a piece of parchment. "Welcome to Digby, Schmock, Nestings and Welkin. Please have a seat and someone will be with you shortly." With a quiet chuckle, he complied. That greeting had come out in a rush, and it had taken him a minute to figure out what she was saying. Setting Hedwig's cage on the chair next to him, he waited. It wasn't long until someone came out to the lobby, and brought him into the back of the building.

The man showed him to an office that contained a desk and a terrific magical view of the Sahara Desert. Behind the desk was a middle aged woman, who rose as she saw him. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome to my office. Please, take a seat." With another quiet chuckle, he did so; clearly she was not a woman impressed with celebrity. "What can we do for you today?" Harry took a deep breathe, and answered on the exhale. "What I want are two properties. One close to or in London, and the other situated somewhere in the country. I would prefer that one to be as far away as possible from civilization." "My I ask if you have a budget, sir?" Harry smiled, then said, "Cost is really the least of my concerns." With a smile, the woman began offering him various places.

Two hours later, and considerably lighter in the pocket, Harry left the office with a smile on his face. He'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted. The first was an apartment in muggle London; the second a grand old mansion in Wales. As he pulled out his wand to summon the Knight Bus, a thought occurred to him, and he put it away. Because he was now seventeen, he was allowed to Apparate. Although most kids had to take classes on Apparation, he had Hermione as a friend. With a smile, he grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and closed his eyes. A small _'pop' _later, and he stood in front of his new home.

He grinned and fished the key out of his pocket. Opening the door, he looked around. There was an enormous space around him, the left side suited to a dining room, the right, a den. Walking past them, he saw a kitchen on the left, and a bathroom on the right. Then he saw the set of stairs in the back. Going up them, he saw shocked to see they lead to another floor. He hadn't been told he was getting a penthouse type thing! On the second floor, there were three bedrooms, a master bath, and a full bath for the other rooms.

Harry whistled silently. This was more room then he had thought he'd needed. But it would be prefect if Hermione or Ron, or both of them came over.

However, this place needed some serious furnishing. And a paint job. With a big smile, he settled down to it.


	2. Abduction

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, I'm just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg, _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**Abduction**

"Well, I guess sending you that brochure was a pretty smart thing to do. I mean, look at this place!" Harry grinned at the look on Ron's face. He'd invited both Ron and Hermione over, but Ron had been the first to arrive. Standing back, He gestured with his head. "Go on, I know you want to prowl around." With a distracted grin and a muttered, "Thanks", Ron went to go investigate the kitchen. Harry was laughing at the random "oh my's" and "whoa's" coming from Ron's direction when the doorbell rang again.

When he opened the door, he was engulfed in a bear hug from none other than the Amazing Hermione Granger herself. "Oh Harry! I haven't seen you in ages!" He replied, "You know, I would answer that remark if I could _breathe_." Flushing, she let go and stepped back. "Sorry. I just…" Harry nodded when she trailed off. They'd gotten pretty close over the last year, and it had been surprisingly difficult to not have someone to confide in all the time. "Don't worry about it. Besides, Ron is here and has probably wrecked the kitchen by now." As if to punctuate his statement, a _clang_ followed closely by a muffled "ouch", came from the kitchen.

After showing them around the house, the three friends sat down to dinner (Chinese take-out). Harry and Hermione watched in amusement as Ron suspiciously tasted his wonton soup, then laughed at him when his expression changed to one of approval. He only scowled, his mouth too full to say anything. "So, Harry, how long did it take you to do all this?" asked Hermione. "Not long at all. It's amazing how lots of money can hurry something along. I just hired a decorator, gave her my tastes, told her there was no budget, and she took-off like her clothes were on fire. This place was completely decorated when I came back last night." Hermione snorted. "And how much did that cost?" "Haven't a clue." Hermione's eyebrows rose straight into her hairline. "How can you have no clue?! It must have cost a fortune!" Harry snorted. "Hermione, you seem to have forgotten that, while my resources are not unlimited, they damn-well should be! I can draw from the Potter, Black, Evans and Lupin accounts. I couldn't spend all that money if I made it my life's _goal_."

"Well, whatever. I mean, if you're sure…" Harry just grinned at her uncertain tone. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the month?" Ron, finished eating, answered first. "Well, I have to go to Diagon Alley and get my books, but then I am free for the rest of the time." "Hermione?" "Same with me." Harry thought about that, then got a huge grin on his face. "I have an idea. How about you guys stay the night with me (I have more than enough room), and then we'll all go shopping tomorrow. Sound good?" Hermione sat back in her chair and thought about it. "If I can borrow Hedwig and use her to send a letter to my parents, then it should be fine." Harry looked at Ron, who just nodded. "If I wasn't going to stay here, Mum would want to know why you weren't at the Burrow with me."

"Great. Then pick whichever room you like, and bed down. I have a house elf scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning, so don't worry about your stuff. She'll take care of it." Hermione sighed and started to say something, then realized that it was his house. _He could have a house elf if he wants_, she thought. _I just don't have to like it_.

Harry woke up the smell of omelets and coffee. He sat up and looked around in confusion, before remembering where he was. Shuffling downstairs, he looked into the kitchen and saw the source of the delicious smells. A tiny house elf was perched on a chair, humming under her breathe as she poured the coffee. Turning around with coffee in her hand, she gave a shriek that had Harry wincing. "Oh! You is being Mr. Harry Potter! My uncle Dobby tolds me all abouts you and how you bravely saves him from the bad masters! Oh, it such a pleasure to serve the great Harry Potter!" she looked excitedly at him and held out the mug. With a grin, he took it. _Some things were probably genetic_, he thought wryly. _She is just like Dobby._ "Speaking of which, what's your name?" "Lally, sir." She told him adoringly.

Just then, Hermione and Ron stumbled into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" he asked. They blearily nodded. Looking at Lally, he smiled to see she already had two full cups in her hands. His friends accepted the drink gratefully, then sat down on the leather couch in the den. "So what are our plans?" Harry asked. He wanted to run to Gringotts first and get some more money, but he also wanted his friends input. Hermione, without even looking up from her cup, said "Shower, then breakfast, then Gringotts, and then shopping." Ron was nodding along with her sentence. "Right, then lets get to it."

They Apparated into Diagon Alley, with Hermione and Ron piggybacking with Harry. He was the only one of them who was seventeen, and had laughed at them when they'd eagerly chosen to piggyback rather than Floo.

At Gringotts, Hermione changed her Muggle money for Galleons, Knuts and Sickles while Ron and Harry went down to the vaults. They went to the Weasley vault first, as it was the one closest to the surface, and Harry respectfully turned his head away from the vault as Ron went in. He knew the family was poor, but it would be rude to check out just how poor. When Ron emerged, they then descended to the Potter vault. As Harry entered, he noted that although he'd turned his head, Ron had no problem peering into Harry's vault. He snorted. Ron, though he hid it well, was a stuck up prig.

They met Hermione at the surface, then made a beeline for Flourish and Blotts. Because it was still early August, the store still had all the best parchment and quills, and they were still reasonably priced. After that, they picked up their books, then went to get some ice cream. As they sat and ate the delicious confections in front of them, Harry had a brilliant idea. Finishing his dessert, he stood up and told Hermione and Ron that "I have to go get something. I'll be right back." He grinned as he walked away from them. He'd just had the idea to buy then early birthday presents, in the form of owls.

He spent about half an hour browsing the selection, then bought two owls, one Mexican Striped Owl, for Hermione, and one Western Screech Owl for Ron. Both of the birds were nocturnal hunters, native to North America. He figured Hermione would get a kick out of them, while Ron would be amused by his owls tendency to, um, 'talk'.

When he arrived back at the table, he didn't wait for the questions to begin. He simply handed a cage to each of them and said "Happy Birthday!" They looked at him, flabbergasted. Ron found his voice first, saying "What… I mean, why? Not that this isn't great, but our birthdays aren't for a while." Harry grinned, pleased by their reactions. "I know when your birthdays are, but I thought this would be such a great gift that I couldn't pass it up. Open your cages and look at them." They followed his advice. Harry smiled as he watched them make fools of themselves over birds. Of course, he was the same way, but still.

They were walking to the designated Apparation point later that evening when Harry realized he'd forgotten his books at the Owlery. He stopped and turned to go back, waving off his friends offers to go with him. "I'll be fine," he said, grinning. "What could hurt me in Diagon Alley?" Hermione huffed, then said, "If you're not back in ten minutes, then I'm coming after you." "Yes, mum." She made to whack him, but Harry ducked out of the way and stuck his tongue out at her.

Back in the store, he'd found his books, and was walking toward the exit when he realized someone was following him. Frowning, he turned around; no one was there. He continued walking, casting glances behind himself every now and then. Finally, he started laughing, convinced the feeling was just his overactive imagination. He was just around the corner from Hermione and Ron when something heavy slammed into the back of his skull, and he was knocked unconscious.

Harry groaned as he awoke; the back of his head was killing him. _No, make that my whole head_, he thought. Opening his eyes to slits, he looked around in dismay. Where the hell was he? A movement in the corner of the room caught his attention, and he watched as a man walked into the room. The man looked over, and a grin lit up his face when he noticed Harry was awake. "Finally!" he said. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for the past day!" Harry grimaced as the voice pounded into his skull. "Who are you?" he asked; his voice was a little hoarse. "My name is Gideon Figurello. And you're Harry Potter. The man I've always wanted to …meet." Harry got a bad feeling when the man, Gideon, paused before he said 'meet'.

However, he ignored that, concentrating on more pressing matters. "Where are we? Is the Order coming? What hit me?" "Well," Gideon replied, "We are in a little shack in Albania, there are no Order members coming, and I hit you. You see," he continued, ignoring Harry's horrified stare, "you're my mate, and I intend to keep you. And tomorrow, I'll turn you into what I am. Tomorrow," Gideon Grinned, and rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Tomorrow, I'll turn you into… a Dragon."

This was too much. The last thing Harry heard as he slipped into unconsciousness was the sound of Gideon's maniacal laughter.


	3. Change

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, im just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg, _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Change**

Gideon watched his prize with glee. He finally had him, the one man who would make his life complete. _It was such a pleasant feeling when one had what one has been waiting to take for years,_ he thought. _Now, all that remains is the change, and we can spend the rest of our lives together!_ But his moment of happiness was interrupted when he realized that his prize was still unconscious. _Well,_ he thought, _we'll have to do something about that… _

Harry woke with a gasp. Something really cold had just been tossed on him, and now he was freezing! He grimaced as he sat up, pulling the wet material from his chest. He was going to kill Ron… Wait a minute. He was in godforsaken Albania, how could Ron have done anything to him? Suddenly, he remembered Gideon, and Harry frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on him. The man (_psycho,_ his mind muttered), was sprawled across a couch in the corner, just watching him. "Ah, good, you're awake. Now we can start the fun part of the day." Harry stared in horror as Gideon rose from the couch and started towards him.

Unconsciously, Harry shrunk back into the wall. However, before he had gone very far, he suddenly found himself prostrate on the floor, his body aching from the force of the connection. He rolled over and scrambled away, only to be stopped by a hand fisted in his collar. "Never run from me," Gideon hissed, "Never ever ever. Under_sss_tand?" Harry could only sputter, and the hand in his collar tightened. "Y-y-yes, I understand." With a blinding smile, Gideon released his grip on Harry and watched as he fell to the floor.

Harry was terrified, but a small part of his brain was telling him, _you know what to do,_ it whispered. _The same thing you did when Vernon cornered you, the same thing you do when you see Draco in the halls. Run away…_the voice told him_, back down…_

Harry warily stood, expecting another blow. But when none came, he straightened all the way up. Gideon watched him with satisfaction. "Now we'll begin." He said, and smiled.

It was a horrible, foul smile. His mouth looked wrong, like there wasn't enough room. And suddenly, Harry realized that's exactly what it was. Gideon's mouth had at least twice, if not three times the number of teeth a normal human mouth was supposed to have. And they _glistened_, like they were coated in something deadly.

Harry couldn't help it; he backed up. But Gideon only smiled wider, and stalked to him. Turning, Harry tried to flee to the door, but was slammed against the wall, with Gideon pressed flush against him. He could feel his hot acrid breath on the skin on the back of his neck; fell the hard-on that was digging disgustingly into his butt. He tried to scream, but a hand was on his mouth before he'd even drawn a full breathe. He struggled frantically, but he couldn't get free, couldn't even feel Gideon's grip loosening. Then suddenly, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder, almost at his neck, and he screamed against the hand. And then, after he'd thought it was over, he felt those same teeth sink in a little further and grind against his collar bone.

He realized that the hand had been removed, and he'd been screaming out loud for several minutes. But nothing mattered, nothing mattered except the blinding, blazing pain that was starting to spread throughout his body…

A/N- I'm sorry it's so short, but I figured the impact would be lessoned if it segued into another part of the story. Next chapter up by the 8th. ;-)


	4. Escape

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, im just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg, _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape **

It had been two weeks since Gideon had bitten Harry. _Two weeks since my life has been irrevocably changed_, he thought bitterly. Harry stared out the window of the cabin, looking at the mountains with longing. Gideon had been teaching Harry how to control the change, and how to hunt and support himself as a dragon. The man was still a psycho, still prone to temper tantrums that resulted in broken bones on Harry's part. The breaks healed quickly; actually, they healed within two days.

He wasn't a fool, though. As soon as he'd had a moment to himself, he had attempted apparating, with no success. He'd tried to run away, tried to talk Gideon into taking him to town, any town. Nothing worked. Fortunately, Gideon hadn't displayed any overt interest in Harry's body since the change, but Harry was still wary and afraid of him. Really, who wouldn't be? He'd broken Harry's bones, then started sobbing with grief, then acted like Harry didn't even exist. Which had been fine, but then Gideon would come back and the whole thing would start over.

Harry was getting sick and tried of it. If things continued as they were, he was going to be as insane as Gideon.

He transferred his gaze to his hand, and watched as his nails became three inch long claws. This had been one of the other things Gideon had taught him. He could will any part of his body into the shape, in miniature, that it had as a dragon. Nails into claws, teeth into fangs, even giving his muscles the strength of his dragon part. He couldn't, wouldn't consider the dragon a part of himself. It seemed like such an abomination.

Placing his claws on the windowpane, he dragged them down and watched as the glass became a powder. Of course, Gideon had warded the windows so that they were ever renewing, but it was still a good way to relieve tension.

Movement outside caught his eye and he swung his head around to look at the cause. "Fuck," he snarled under his breathe, "The psycho is back."

When Gideon walked into the cabin, Harry watched him warily. Although he had gone out for food, Gideon always came back with information on the search for Harry's whereabouts. Today was no different. As Gideon placed the paper bags on the table, he said "You're little friends are out looking for you, still. They just don't give up, do they?" He grinned, and leaned his hip against the counter. "We will have to cancel our outing for today, though; those people are too close to our mountain for us to remain undetected."

Harry snarled in disappointment. The times they flew were the only times when Harry felt like he was in charge of his own life. That caused his jailor to nod understandingly. "I realize that staying indoors isn't the best way to spend the day, but I do have some suggestions." Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. Gideon proceeded to smile that creepy, psycho grin of his, and moved closer to Harry. "Well," said Gideon, "You have only completed the first part of you requirements as my mate. You are a dragon now." _Obviously_, Harry thought in derision. "We can complete the bonding ritual."

It took Harry a minute to realize what Gideon meant, but when he did, he backed away, frantically searching for a way out, anyway out of this mess. "Now, now, don't be like that," Gideon soothed Harry. "You will enjoy the experience, I promi_sss_e." Harry barely heard him. Backing up without looking behind himself, he'd tripped over a chair and crashed into the floor. Seconds later, Gideon was on top of him, pinning him down. With a leisurely swipe, he ripped Harry's shirt off, and sat up, straddling him. "Ah, my prize, you'll do better than the others."

_The others?_ Thought Harry_. What others? _The thought slid from his mind as he struggled, bucking and arching, trying to get Gideon off of him. When he realized that Gideon was enjoying he struggles, he stopped, dismayed. _I'm going to be raped by an insane, perverted psycho, and there is nothing I can do._ He felt his eyes tear up as Gideon tried to seductively take off his shirt. He failed, though Harry didn't notice. _Wait a minute. He's been underestimating me since day one, Harry_ thought. _If he's still doing that, I can get out of this…_ Harry, now that he'd made his decision, felt a whole lot calmer then he had. As Gideon leaned down to capture Harry's mouth in a kiss, Harry smiled. This caused Gideon to pause, and cock his head. Harry reached one hand up and caressed the side of his face, which made Gideon furrow his brow in confusion. "What…?" he said, trying to understand the change in his prize from unwilling, sulky brat to willing participant.

Still smiling, Harry trailed his hand down to Gideon's neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and in that second, Harry willed his nails into claws, wrapped his hand around Gideon's neck, and ripped his throat out.

Something feral and wild in Harry crowed in triumph as Gideon's blood pulsed onto his body. The expression on the dead man's face was locked in a look full of pleasure, and as Harry pushed the body off of himself, he snarled at the corpse. Making his way to the window, he dragged his still bloody claws across the window, and hissed in triumph as the pane gave way. He'd realized earlier that if the caster was dead, then the spells cast should fail. And he was ecstatic that he was right.

He turned around and looked on last time at the cabin, trying to see if he actually needed anything in here. His wand had been left at the site of his abduction, so that was (presumably) safe. Opening the door, he gazed out into the wilds he barely knew, and with a deep breath, walked out of the cabin.

He was trying to remember the spot where Gideon had taught him to fly, and found it about twenty minutes into his walk. It was a cliff, over looking a river that seemed to sail off into the horizon. Smiling, he discarded the rest of his clothes, leaving them scattered haphazardly where they landed.

He walked to the edge of the cliff and got his bearings. He realized that something was pulling him west, an instinct of some sort. Standing on the edge of the cliff, Harry sent one last glance over his shoulder in the direction of the place where he'd been kept prisoner for the last two weeks, then turned back around, dismissing it from his thoughts.

Without a second thought, he dove off the cliff, and halfway down transformed into a huge, black dragon, the largest predator these hills had seem in years. Following his instinct, he veered west, his huge wings effortlessly keeping him aloft. _The first thing I am going to do, _he decided, _is go to the burrow_.

A/N- I know it's bloody, but that's it! Now we can go onto the good stuff. (ie- Harry/Draco!)


	5. The Burrow

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, I'm just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg (much later), _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

**The Burrow**

Harry had been flying for days on end, and all of his muscles were sore. He'd realized that although his human body was in good shape that had no effect on his dragon body. The first day of flight, Harry had needed to land after just a few hours in the air. Of course, the constant practice he'd been getting was doing wonders for bath his endurance and his metabolism. He'd practically swallowed a cow whole at the end of the first day.

He'd also noticed something odd. Whenever he had needed to fly over muggle villages or towns, they never saw him. Even when his form obscured the sun and created a huge shadow, they never seemed to realize anything was there. Harry had come to the conclusion that muggles simply couldn't see dragons, or at least not his type_. Whatever type that was_, he thought to himself. The psycho had never told him what kind of dragon he'd been transformed into.

The view from ten thousand feet, however, was spectacular. The fields he flew over looked like a patchwork quilt and the trees looked like broccoli. Because flying for long stretches became slightly boring after a while, he kept himself amused by sneaking up behind flocks of birds and whuffling. That scared them, causing them to tumble out of the air.

After flying for four days, Harry noticed that the scenery underneath him had become familiar. So he willingly changed direction when the instinct inside of him urged him to do so. As he scanned the ground looking for some land mark, he realized that the people underneath him were reacting to his shadow. _Finally!_ He thought. _People can see me!_

Suddenly, he crested a hill and backwinged to a hover. The Burrow stood in front of him, and he felt a soul deep rush of happiness. As he settled to the ground, a figure ran out of the house, getting ready to cast a spell on him. When it was unleashed, it washed over Harry like a breeze. When the man got closer, Harry saw that it was Charlie Weasley, and in the doorway of the kitchen was the rest of the Weasley clan. Apparently, even danger couldn't contain their curiosity. Harry sat on his haunches, and cocked his head at Charlie, who'd continued casting spells at Harry_. Wow,_ he thought in wonder, _I must be really big. _Suddenly, a spell hit him under the wing, and Harry felt his head getting cloudy. With his last moments of consciousness, he changed back into his human body. The last thing he remembered was seeing Charlie's astonished face.

He woke up with a groan- there was a really bright light shining in his face. Opening his eyes, Harry looked around in confusion. He was prone on a bed in the Burrow, and Hermione was sitting on a chair reading a book. Squinting a little, he read the spine of the book-_A Comprehensive guide to All Things Draconic. _He snorted at that, calling Hermione's attention to him.

"Oh, Harry!" she shrieked in delight. "You're awake!" She flung the book into a corner of the room and jumped on the bed, hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe. "We were so worried when you didn't come back and I tried to find you but you weren't there and it was only your wand so I called the Order and told then and we've been searching for you for weeks and then you show up as a _Dragon!_" She stopped squeezing long enough for him to breath and looked at him suspiciously. "Harry," she said solemnly, "you do remember that you are not allowed to have adventures without me, right?" He nodded, and then said; "Well, it wasn't exactly an adventure…" and he told her about all that he'd been through in the past couple of weeks.

At the end of the story, Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe what Harry had been through, and told him. He nodded and said "Yeah, know. But the important question is what am I going to do during school?" Hermione nodded a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, we will think of something. First, though, you're going to shower, get dressed and go downstairs. Everyone is dying to ask you questions."

After retelling his story not only to the Weasley's but also every Order member who could come on such short notice, there was silence. With a sigh, Professor Snape said, "How are we going to do this, people? School starts in a matter of days." He looked at Charlie, who was perched on the arm of a chair. Charlie shrugged, then said, "We have to think of something, I mean, having a dragon is going to be of some use to you, Severus, but he can't just wander around the grounds. And if he doesn't have routine opportunities to become a dragon, the change could become inevitable. He could explode into that shape in the middle of a class."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione, who nodded understandingly. The adults were talking as though the subject of their discussion wasn't with them. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered to him, "They are going to talk forever. Let's go get something to eat." He nodded in agreement, eager to get away from the discussion of his fate.

In the kitchen, Harry leaned against the counter as Hermione rummaged around in the pantry. "Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, "where's Ron?" Hermione slowed her foraging, then sighed and straightened up. She placed the honeyed ham she'd found on the table, and Looked at Harry. "This whole thing has been hard on him, Harry," she said, almost pleading. "He got morose and sulky, saying that you were just publicity hunting again. He was supposed to be here, but he, well," and she looked at Harry sadly, "he is spending a lot of time with… Cho." Harry could barely believe it. His best friend, who'd been with him for years, was ditching him over something that wasn't his fault in the first place?! His face settled into a mask of stone. "Fine," he said, "If he's going to be an ass, then he can be one. I don't need him," and he grinned at Hermione in a blinding change of mood, who smiled shakily back, "because I have you. Much better, in my opinion."

She laughed, then. "Ah, Harry this year is going to be something else. Let's go see if they've finished deliberating." They walked into the living room and Harry quirked an eyebrow at the sudden silence. "So what's going on?" he asked as he sat on the only available seat, the coffee table, dragging Hermione with him. He took a huge bit out of the sandwich he'd made, looking at Snape expectantly. He'd developed a sense of respect for the professor after Hermione told him her dark secret, and their relationship had improved as a result.

Snape glowered at Harry, who just grinned around his mouthful. "We decided that there will be another class incorporated into the seventh year curriculum. A class that is mandatory for all except Potter, who has a good deal of experience on the subject. Charlie Weasley will be the professor, and the class will deal with the habits and lives of the French Chevalier Noir. That would be you, Harry. The main exhibit, so to speak." Harry gaped, astonished. That was not the solution he was hoping for. But before he could say anything, Charlie cut in. "Don't worry, Harry. This will be a kind of show and tell. It won't actually hurt. And it will help you find your mate." This time, Harry said something. "Wait, I thought that the whole mate thing was made up, something the psycho said to confuse me."

Charlie and Snape exchanged glances. Snape gesture for Charlie to answer. "It is not just a made up thing. While you were unconscious, sorry about that, I researched the habits of the Chevalier dragons. You do have a mate, you have probably met her already, and that's why we are taking this course of action." Harry stared at him, and then glanced at Hermione. "Did you know…?" "Well, Harry, it was a very thorough book I was reading. I had guessed."

Harry snorted_. Great,_ he thought_. I have a predestined mate, and I don't know who it is. _

Could this day be any worse?

Harry realized later that he shouldn't ask fate questions like that. Ron had showed up around diner with Cho hanging off of his arm. He'd sneered at Harry, and completely ignored Hermione. Diner had been a stilted affair, with Ron voicing obnoxious comments. Cho had hung onto his every word, confirming Harry opinion that she was a complete air head. Needless to say, no one mentioned what Harry had gone through, or the solution to his problem.

The next few days pasted in a blur. Harry and Hermione had stayed away from Ron, and vice versa. Hermione had rescued his school supplies from the ground in Diagon Alley, so he had those. Hermione spent the rest of the vacation helping Harry transfigure his clothes into something much trendier and fitting, and they talked. Hermione was gushing to tell Harry all that had happened while he was gone. She told him of the searching, the anguish and how she and Snape had gotten together to help look for Harry. Because she blushed when she said that, so Harry stopped her. "Hermione," he said with a sly expression, "Did something happen that I should know about?" He knew his intuition was right when she blushed and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No, you have to tell me. I won't leave you alone." Hermione glared, and then laughed. "Alright. Well you know that I've had a crush on Professor Snape since forever, right? Well, while you were gone, we uh, we kissed." She looked away, not knowing what to expect.

Harry smiled slowly. "Hermione," he whispered, "that's great! Finally! You know, all that sexual frustration must have been the reason that you were so tense all of the time." She smacked him on the head, and called him a jerk. He laughed, and then tackled her.

They wrestled for a while, then stopped when a though came to Harry's mind. He looked up at Hermione, who was straddling him. "Hermione, I just had a thought." She looked at him expectantly. "Well, you remember back in fourth year, when you told me your secret? Well, I told you mine." Hermione sucked in her breath. "Oh, shit," she breathed. "This whole mate thing…" "That's what I realized too." Hermione looked shocked by the implications. "Harry, this means that your mate is a …male."

They looked at each other, and silently agreed to not let this little development get to the Order members. After all, they didn't really need to know that the great Harry Potter was gay.


	6. Train Ride

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, I'm just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg (much later), _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6**

**Train Ride**

The past week had been really tense for the residents of the Burrow. But finally, the end was in sight. Today was the day they left for Platform 9 ¾. Harry had decided the night before that it would be his duty this year to wake everyone up, and as Ron had left for Diagon Alley the night before with Cho, he figured he'd have some fun. Slipping outside at four in the morning, he changed into his dragon form and with his exceptional hearing waited until Mrs. Weasley was up. Then, he took a deep breath, and _roared_, as loud and as long as he could. An instant later, he resumed his human form and slid into his clothes. Grinning, he listened as the results of his work appeared. He'd heard Hermione fall out of bed, could still hear Charlie cursing, while the shriek that Ginny had let out had been priceless. The rest of the family had apparently forgotten they could apparate, as they stumbled, gasping, out the door.

"Harry, what the hell was that for?" gasped a flustered Hermione. "My hip will be bruised for weeks because of that stunt." The rest of the family shot him questioning looks, clearly expecting an answer. "Well, usually Mrs. Weasley has such a hard time getting us out of bed on time that I thought I'd give her a hand this year." He shot a winsome smile at said lady, who managed to look pleased and offended at the same time. "Oh, Harry that was so thoughtful, but next time, please give us some warning, alright?" "But, Mrs. Weasley, I waited until I could hear you moving around, so I could be certain not to wake you up." That was apparently the right thing to say, as she stood up straighter and smiled at him. "Now," she said, "since everyone is up, don't you think we should get moving? We only have…four hours until the train leaves!"

* * *

Harry slid his eyes over to Hermione, and when he caught her glance, rolled them. She snorted, but then quickly covered it up by pretending to cough. The reason for their amusement was the speech that Mrs. Weasley was giving the ones going to Hogwarts (minus Ron, of course. He still hadn't returned from the Leaky cauldron.). Harry, Hermione, Ginny and even Charlie were getting the 'don't screw up, don't mess up or I'll send you a Howler' talk. "…and remember, have fun! This is going to be your last year as children, so enjoy it!" Mrs. Weasley glared at them, and then softened up. "Oh, come here." She gathered them all up into a rib crushing hug, then reluctantly let them go. "Now, get in that car, and get going! You're going to be late!" The four of them turned to go, but Molly grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry, hon, if you need help, don't hesitate to talk to Charlie, or even Professor Snape. They can help; you just need to let them."

Harry nodded, then gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry- if I have any problems, they'll be the first to know." She nodded, and then let him go. "Now, go get in the car. You don't want to be late, do you?" He snorted, and gave her a hug, then ran to the Ford.

As he squirmed into the back seat, Hermione scooting over to try to give him some room, he sighed. This year was going to be the hardest by far, and it hadn't even begun properly.

"Harry, can I ask you a question that's been bothering me for a couple of days?" He looked at her, confused. "Uh, sure, Hermione." She shifted, uncomfortably. "Well, I was wondering, well, you don't really seem to be suffering any adverse affects of being held captive for two weeks. I was just wondering if you could tell me why?" Harry thought about that for a few minutes, then gave her a feral grin. "Hermione, the reason that I am basically normal is because I, unlike other captives, have been able to thoroughly lay my demon to rest."

Hermione shuddered. That had been the only part of his story that he'd told with any emotion, and the capacity for violence it had shown had shocked her.

She nodded, and left it alone. There was nothing to say after that.

* * *

**Warning- Draco POV-(ooh…)**

_If there is anything worse than listening to my best friends prattle, I don't know what that could be. _Draco sighed and leaned his head against the side of the train. Blaize was on his left, Pansy his right, and neither had shut up for the past half hour. _One would think they hadn't seen each other in years, not days_, the Prince of Slytherin thought. The train would leave in half an hour, and then they might finally shut up. Or leave him alone. Either one would work.

He scanned the crowds of students and parents for something to distract him before he was drawn into their conversation. Spotting a red head, his lip automatically curled. Then he frowned, confused. Instead of a whole passel of redheads, there was only one. Blaize noticed his expression, and butted into is thoughts. "Draco, what's the matter?" "Look over there. What do you see?" Blaize looked where directed, and frowned. "I only see a Weasley, Draco." "Exactly." Pansy had been following the conversation, and her face lit up with understanding. "Blaize, hon, there is only one Weasley, not a whole herd of them and Potter."

All three of them frowned at that. What had happened to make the Golden Trio split up? Sure, they weren't fighting anymore, and had actually worked together to defeat Voldemort, but that didn't mean they weren't looking forward to a good brawl every now and then.

A commotion at the entrance to the Platform caught their attention. When they looked over, they saw Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and another person coming through. They were laughing, and obviously having a good time, but Draco couldn't make out that last person.

Then he stepped into the light, and Draco heard Pansy suck in a breath. It was Potter, but… not. There was something different about him, something Draco couldn't put his finger on. Blaize, however, didn't have the same problem. "Holy, shit," breathed Blaize, "Potter got a new wardrobe. And no glasses, and… is he _taller_?" Before Draco could reply, Pansy butted in. "Not only that, but look at the way he's moving." Unconsciously, her hand rose to her belly. "Look at the confidence in his stride. He didn't have _that_ last year," she purred appreciatively Draco could only nod. He was looking at Potter with narrowed eyes. There was something else, something neither of his friends had picked up. The boy, _no, man_, his mind whispered, moved like a predator, with a surety of step and a grace born of hunting. He moved like the Malfoy's domesticated lions, utterly confident in their ability to hurt or kill you effortlessly.

Draco wondered what could have caused such a pronounced change in the Boy-Who-Lived, and then mentally chuckled. Whatever it was, they should do it to Longbottom. The boy had just tripped over his own feet. Again.

He was startled out of his reverie by Pansy coughing pointedly at him. "Like what you see?" she asked coyly. He scowled, but didn't deny it. There was something magnetic about Potter this year, and that damn Weasel wasn't going to be hanging around to stop Draco from talking to him. Pansy laughed at his expression, and said, "At least you don't have to worry about Weasel blocking the playing field. The Former Golden Trio has been staying apart since they first laid eyes on each other." Draco looked at her blandly, mind filled with suspicion. _The damn woman can read my mind_, he thought with an audible growl. Pansy just laughed at him, while Blaize looked on in confusion. Pansy noticed, and told him "Later."

Just then he realized that people were starting to board the train, and that Potter, Granger, and the Weaslette were moving towards them. Weaslette reached then first, and after hesitating, nodded to the Triumvirate. Draco nodded absently back, distracted by Pansy. She'd smiled slyly at the girl, and said, "Ginny, nice to see you again." Ginny looked confused, then smiled back and said, "Yeah, nice to see you too." Then she got on the train. Hermione was next and briskly said "Hey guys, hope your summer was good?" and got on the train without waiting for an answer. Harry looked after her, and then looked at the three kids waiting to get on the train. He nodded at Blaize and Pansy, and then locked eyes with Draco.

It felt like a punch in the gut. Potter's eyes bored into Draco's, demanding his all. They were such a compelling, fascinating color, almost alive. Those emerald eyes were deep enough to drown in, and Draco was on the verge of it when Harry said, "Malfoy." Draco inhaled and tore his gaze away from Harry's eyes. Looking slightly to the left of Harry, he said, "Potter." Harry hesitated another second like he wanted to say something, then shrugged and got on the train.

Pansy and Blaize looked at Draco with questions in their eyes, but he simply shook his head. Shrugging, they got on the train and went ahead to get a compartment. Draco walked slowly, following the sound of their chatter. He pondered what on earth the feeling had been, when he'd locked gazes with Potter. He grimaced, his had rising to rub his chest. That feeling was still there, but buried deep. No matter what he tried, he couldn't identify the warmth in his chest. Finally, he shrugged it off and found his friends.

When he arrived at the compartment, he was bombarded with questions. _I should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep anything from them_, he thought wryly. So he sighed and allowed his friends to question him and drag out some very embarrassing confessions.

**Draco POV Over (too bad, huh?) **

* * *

Harry settled into the compartment Ginny had gotten with a sigh. That moment with Malfoy outside the train had been… intense. Hermione settled into the bench across from him and without looking, asked Ginny to comeback in half an hour. "Fine," she said with a mock hurt expression. "I know when I'm not wanted." With that, she flounced out of the compartment in search of someone else to torment.

"Alright. Tell me what's wrong." Harry rested his head against the window pane and watched the scenery flashing by. "When I was getting on the train… Hermione, you remember what we were talking about before?" She frowned at the sudden change of subject, but nodded. "I guess you're referring to the whole 'your mate is male' conversation we had?" "Yeah. Okay. So when I was getting on the train, I uh, well IthinkmymateisDarco." Because she knew him far too well, Hermione was able to decipher this muddled sentence. "You think your mate is Draco. Alright. Uh, why?" He sat up straight and rested his head against his hands, elbows on knees. "When I looked at him, the dragon suddenly reared up. I could feel myself aching to touch him, and I wanted, fiercely, to take him away and hide him where no one could ever find him."

Hermione stared at her best friend. She knew how hard it was to realize that you care more for your 'enemy' than you should. Hell, she'd had to deal with this in fourth year, when she was working through her feelings fro Severus. Harry had been such a great help then, when Ron would have flipped his lid. Also because that was when he'd told her he was gay, and she realized that while he did love her, it was because he viewed her as a sister. It had been such a weight off of her mind to be able to have a male to talk to about men, without worrying that he would be interested in her. Although she couldn't really help him with the whole Draco issue, she could and would be there for him. It was the least she could do.

She moved form the opposite side to the bench next to him, and then wrapped her arms around Harry. "Don't worry; you will get through this. It will all work out."

* * *

A/N-Please review? Please? (Think lonely kitten face) 


	7. Welcome Feast

**Summary: **Harry has everything he could want, but then something goes wrong. Can he fix the pieces of his life? Rated M for safety.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns all the characters from the book, I'm just borrowing them. Any names you don't recognize are mine.

**Warning:** M/M, mpreg (much later), _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

**Note:** I have taken the liberty of killing off some characters, and bringing other back to life. Sorry if this offends you.

**The Transformation of Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7**

**Welcome Feast**

Note- this _:blah blah blah: _ is both parseltongue and dragontongue

On with the story.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall, talking and laughing. Ginny had wisely refrained from questioning her friends about the train ride talk, and was telling them about the trouble poor Neville had gotten into. Reaching the Gryffindor table, they sat, with Ginny taking Ron's usual seat, next to Hermione, across from Harry. This, of course, gave Harry the best view available of the Slytherin table, and the Triumvirate.

They were waiting, impatiently, for the Sorting to begin so they could eat; breakfast had been a _really_ long time ago. Professor McGonagall Brought forward the Hat and the stool, placing them in the center of the hall. The hat opened its mouth and started singing, but Harry's attention was focused across the Hall.

Harry ignored the voice drifting across the hall. All he could think about, all he could concentrate on was the way the light was playing across Draco's hair, and how the flickering of the candles made him look ethereal. Not that the man was effeminate, no, he was Harry's match in every sense of the word. No, the candles just made Draco look softer, more innocent, like he'd never fought in a war, never taken a life.

**(Draco P.O.V.)**

Draco was listening to the sorting hats song when he felt Pansy's elbow become intimately acquainted with his ribs. Scowling, he hissed, "What was that for, Pans?" she just gestured frantically at the Gryffindor table. Following her gaze, his eyes came to rest on Our Savior, Potter. Then he noticed something weird. Potter's eyes were glazed over, and he was staring at Draco with rapt fascination. Frowning, he went to day something to Blaize, but stopped. There was something in Potter's eyes, something that he couldn't quite define…

With a start, Draco jolted out of his trance. The applause reverberating through the Great Hall was what had done it. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, and looked at Pansy. She just shrugged. "How long was I out of it?" She thought for a moment, and then said. "'Bout five minutes." Draco was flabbergasted. He'd been staring at Potter for that long? Pansy saw his expression, and said, "Don't worry; no one saw your little staring contest, unless you count Potter." He groaned, then dug into the food that had appeared on his plate.

**(Draco P.O.V. over)**

Harry was startled when applause dragged him out of his trance. With a frown, he looked at Hermione and Ginny, both of whom were on the brink of falling out of their chairs, they were laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" he demanded. Snorting, Hermione tried to control her laughter long enough to tell him, "You were staring at Malfoy like he was water and you'd just left the desert." With that, both she and Ginny lost control. With a sniff, he looked away from them and concentrated on his food.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

After the feast, Harry and Hermione were summoned to a meeting in the Headmasters office. Ginny just shook her head and went off to find someone worth talking to. As they made their way to Dumbledore's office, Harry asked in a small, whiney voice, "What'd I do, 'Mione, what'd I do?" She just laughed at him.

The Headmasters office was packed with people. There was Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Charlie, Hagrid, Sprout, and Flitwick, along with all the various portraits. Add the two teenagers, and the fit was very tight.

As everybody seated themselves, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "For those of you who do not know, Mr. Potter here as undergone a drastic change during the summer recess. What happened to him is very like what happens to a werewolf. You see, he was bitten by a were, well, I guess a weredragon is the best term to use." Those not in the know looked horrified. McGonagall said, "But, I don't understand. How could this… How can he…" Finally, Charlie took pity on the older woman. "What we believe is that these weredragons are the remnants of a magical splicing of genes, probably the result of a witch or wizards ambition. The dragon form that Harry can take is that of a French Chevalier, one of the largest Fleetwing Dragon breeds. They weigh up to thirty tons, are forty feet long, minus the tail, have an average height of twenty feet, and their wingspan can be in excess of one hundred feet."

"We think that this happened because the family of Dragons that the Chevaliers belong to, the Fleetwings, are the fastest large breed of dragon currently known. The special thing about them is that their wings are abnormally long and narrow, which gives them excellent maneuverability and the capacity for great speed. They may have been intended as either messengers or fighters, provided naturally with the best disguise- that of a human."

There was silence as Charlie let that information sink in. "Of course," he said with a smile, "Most of this is completely made up of the top of my head. What we do know for certain are the Breed of dragon, and their needs. These dragons have only one mate, and they mate for life. It is not unusual in the wild for a mated pair to be together for hundreds of years. While we don't know for certain, we believe that Harry has a mate out there, and that he will keep looking for them. We believe that Harry has the ability to turn his mate, as well."

The office was quiet as the people inside pondered the consequences of this revelation. Then Dumbledore got everyone's attention by shifting. "Because of the nature of this event, we don't know exactly what will happen, but thanks the Charlie, we do know that if Harry isn't given the opportunity to change regularly, his body will revolt and force the change on him. Now, I've taken care to find a regular outlet for that, but if something unexpected happens, he needs to have a way to reach a safe spot quickly. To that end, I have made special portkeys that, when the triggering spell is uttered, will take the person holding it and Harry to a secluded spot in the forbidden Forest." He passed the portkeys, shaped as broached, to the teachers. "You must wear these everyday." He told them with a sharp glance, the usual twinkle absent. "This is not something we can flaunt."

Harry sucked in his breath, and looked at Hermione. She, of all the people in the room but Charlie, looked the least surprised by these revelations. Harry frowned, but then sighed. Trust Hermione to know more than what was healthy.

With a scowl, Snape said, "Do you mean to say that I must follow that blight upon the earth around incase he doesn't _feel_ well?" Hermione pounced on that statement before anyone else could react. "But, professor, I thought you'd be happy with this arrangement!" When he just cocked an eyebrow, she went on, "Well, think of all the rare ingredients you'll have access to. Dragon tears, Dragon blood, Dragon scales and skin, Dragon claw and fangs…" her voice trailed off when she saw the avaricious gleam in her professor's eyes. "Although," she continued, "You can't have any dragon heartstring." Snape looked affronted. "That thought had not crossed my mind, Miss. Granger." Harry snorted. _Yeah, right_.

Dumbledore once again took charge of the meeting. "Does anyone have any questions?" he asked, looking around. "No? Well, then you are free to go. Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, please stay behind." The teens in question looked at each other, and shrugged. Harry got a kick out of watching Snape leave the office, though. As the professor passed them, his normal haughty expression dropped, revealing a tender one directed at Hermione. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, and the Potions Master swept from the room.

Harry sniggered, and Hermione sent him a sharp glance. Then she relented and chuckled, too. When just the three of them were left in the office, Dumbledore bestowed a kind glance on Harry. "Mr. Potter, I know this will be a hard year for you, but to make it that much easier, I have given you your own room. It is located near the dungeons, but since you will be in close proximity with Miss. Granger, I trust that will not be a problem?" "No, sir." Harry answered respectfully_. Near Hermione?_ He wondered, but dropped the thought as the Headmaster went on. "You will also be required to have medical checkups once weekly, and you may not be able to continue to play Quidditch. Not because we'll be telling anyone you're a magical creature, but because we don't know how you will react to being in the air." He quickly told the angry student.

Harry ground his teeth in frustration. They were going to hold him back from _Quidditch?_ He missed the rest of Dumbledore's lecture as he fumed, but returned to what he was saying when something caught his attention. "…and remember to tell Charlie _anything_ that seems out of the ordinary, alright Harry?" Harry just nodded. With a smile, They were dismissed.

"Why do you have a private room, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously as they went to find his. She looked at him with exasperation. "Harry. I've been made Head Girl. Head Girl and Boy always get their own rooms." "Oh." Harry thought about that, and then asked, "So, who's Head Boy?" She got a smug little smirk and said, "Draco Malfoy."

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry and Hermione paused as they reached his room. And then they started laughing. The portrait guarding the entrance was a Slytherin green, sinuous stylized dragon. Their laughter woke the painting up, and it's head whipped around from where it had been tucked under its wing. :_ Who are you and what do you want?: _the dragon hissed. Surprisingly, its language sounded quite a bit like parseltongue. :_My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. I was told to come to this room, because the Headmaster gave it to me.:_ The dragon's eyes widened as Harry talked. When he finished, the dragon said :_Oh, Potter, yes I was told about you. Please, feel free to pick a password.:_

Hermione poked Harry in the ribs when it looked like he'd forgotten her. He jumped, then rubbed his side sheepishly. "Sorry." He said. "Help me pick a password?" Hermione nodded, then thought about it. "How about… Mitsubishi?" She offered, chuckling. "No one would guess that. Not unless their muggle, anyway." Harry grinned, and said "Cool. Let me tell my guardian." _:What's your name, anyway?: _Harry asked the Dragon. He replied, _:My name is Eagleheart, Potter. Don't get all high and mighty just because you speak my language.: _Harry grinned at the irritable Portrait. _:Now, what is you password?: _Harry told him, and after Eagleheart grumbled over it, he turned to Hermione. "So, I guess I'll see you at breakfast, huh?" She nodded. "You can't get rid of me, Harry."

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The next day saw Harry rising bright and early, in order to get to the Great Hall on time. He'd been happily surprised last night to see that his rooms consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom, a common room and a mini kitchen. Gathering up his supplies, he ran down the corridor to Hermione's room. He'd had Dobby show him the way earlier that morning. Knocking on her door, he heard a grouchy "Who is it?" make its way to his ears. "Harry," he called out. "And we'll be late to breakfast if you don't get moving." Slowly, her portrait (a monk in a library) swung open. A tired Hermione stepped out, looking at her 'morning person' friend in disgust.

As they made their way to breakfast, they were hailed by several people. Then everyone shut up, and Harry turned to see the Triumvirate walking behind them. "Morning guys," said Ginny as she appeared at their elbows. "What's shakin'?" Hermione frowned at her, unused to hearing American slang come out of the younger girl's mouth. "What?" Ginny asked, "One of my dorm mates spent the summer in America." Harry, however, ignored their byplay in favor of staring at Draco. The man really should have been wearing school robes, but since classes had yet to start, he'd just brought them. What had grabbed Harry's attention was the Muggle outfit he was wearing. A pristine white shirt with the top two buttons undone was tucked into fitted black casual slacks. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, and he had his schoolbag slung over one shoulder. He looked _delicious._

The Triumvirate walked past the trio, and everyone held their breath, expecting an insult war, and maybe a scuffle. Nothing of the sort happened. Instead the two groups nodded civilly to each other, and Pansy broke away from Draco to go over to Ginny. "Ginny, that is one hell of a shirt. Where did you get it? I'm just dying for one." The audience was shocked to see two deathly enemies dishing out gossip over clothes, and that made sure that word of it spread like wildfire through the school.

The six of them entered the Great Hall together, breaking off to go to their respective tables. When Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat down, they were immediately bombarded with questions about why they were consorting with the enemy, and so on. Hermione and Ginny fielded those questions, keeping them away from Harry, who was still mulling the encounter over. Suddenly, one familiar voice rose over the hum surrounding the new Trio. "They're probably fucking them, too, since they obviously have no taste." Harry's head whipped around to face Ron, who'd come up behind them. Before anyone could say anything, Harry stood and leaned forward until his face was inches from Ron.

"No, Ron, it's you who have no taste. Been shagging Cho, haven't you? Although I don't know how you stand her kissing." Ron gaped like a fish, but Harry wasn't done. "And besides that, you know you're just jealous. Of Ginny, for being my friend, of Hermione, for choosing me over you, and of me, because I am richer than your wildest dreams could have imagined." This last bit was said so low that only Ron could hear. He made to say something, but Harry cut him off again. "So, how about the next time you want to make your stupid opinions known, you make sure there is nothing that cn be used against you, hmm?" With that, Harry turned back around and sat. He heard the people behind him shoving Ron away, and felt a slight pang. The boy had been his best friend for six years. His own jealousy was the only thing that had driven then apart.

Hermione and Ginny looked at him with expressions close to awe. Ginny said, "Harry, if I was straight, I'd kiss you." Harry looked at her, startled, then grinned and replied, "And if I was straight, I'd let you." They grinned at each other, faces full of understanding. Then Hermione said, "Uh, Harry not that I'm complaining, but people are going to think we're going out." Harry shrugged, and sais, "Well, that won't be so bad. It will give me an excuse to not be always where I'm supposed to, and that goes for you, too." Hermione nodded, catching on. The dragon thing, and the Snape thing.

Their moment was interrupted by McGonagall passing out the timetables for the year. Harry looked his over with interest. Double Potions Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, DADA Tuesday and Thursday mornings, Care of Magical Creatures Advanced before lunch on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Herbology Tuesday and Thursday before lunch, Divination Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and Astrology Friday nights.

He looked at Hermione's schedule, it was the same. "Hey, 'Mione, what's Care of Magical Creatures Advanced?" Harry asked the smart witch. She leaned toward him, her voice a whisper. "That's your cover. Dumbledore told me to tell you that you have permission to leave Potions five minutes early, so you have time to change before the class starts." Ginny, who'd been listening, broke in and pointed to a paper airplane coming to Harry. In side was a note From Dumbledore.

_Harry- you are exempt from the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures class, so you can help Professor Snape in the Potions Lab. This will also help bring up your scores in the area. Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked over at the Headmaster and watched as the twinkly old man winked at him. He showed the note to Hermione. "This is my excuse for not going to C.o.M.C.A. It's from Dumbledore." Hermione and Ginny raised their Eyebrows, then nodded.

Now, all they had to do was live through the rest of the day.


End file.
